Arco
Arco was a planet on the edge of the Milky Way in Freespace and relatively unexplored and unknown. System A Uniary Starsystem, the star Zethk Prime is a small white dwarf. Moons None, Arco was moonless and it's sea had hardly any tidal forces. Surface From orbit the world appears as a green and grey-white sphere, under these thick, poisonous clouds large areas of the surface are covered in seas of perchloric acid and is dotted with small islands of mostly black onyx and macrocarbon, this rock has strong resistances to high levels of acid but still undergo the same processes of erosion as most rocks against liquids. It is also geologically active with underwater (or underacid) quakes prominent, but with most of the planet liquid, little evidence of this is noted on the surface. The planet is quite dark because of its distance from its small sun, with light particles scattered through the clouds, but the seas themselves do generate warmth when interacting with rock and the proposed theory of life existing on the world relies on deep-acid colonies of microbes existing at warmer seabed levels, but no studies have been made. Atmosphere Mostly sulphur dioxide and nitrogen released with acidic erosion. The planet often undergoes frequent acid rain thunderstorms and has a particularly strong ionosphere and a large magnetic field for its size making flight through the atmosphere difficult even for advanced starships with electronic instruments and sensors rendered pretty much useless by the electromagnetic interference from these storms. Climate Dangerous, caustic, dark, Arco’s climate is inhospitable for nearly all known life, and as such the planet is not thought to harbour life, although possible microorganisms are suggested to live deep in the oceans of superacid where chemical reactions between the acid and the rocks create warmth, but theories are most unlikely. Planet Class:' '''U '''Diameter: 3920.2 km at equator. '''Population:' None officially. History: Discovered by Human explorers in 2620 as planet Ex5547-A on Galactic Cartography charts, the planet was of little significance for any tactical or industrial purposes for the early Earth Global Alliance. However it was also discovered and named by the Ezaki 700 years earlier and used as a vennimite mine, but wielded little results and with very difficult mining operation the mines were quickly closed and they are now all but eroded, but samples of the acid have been taken for study as both an industrial tool and a weapon. Arco which means "Decay", although it is sometimes spelt Arko or Arzo depending on which Ezaki language is used as an English reference, it's pronunciation remains the same, with emphasis on the 'C/K' sound. The planet was suspected to hide a large terrorist base of a major Ezaki Kon extremist group named the Servants of Kona, led by the infamous Nez, who in his time came to be known as "Nez Ka Zazuri Kazad or "Nez, the Slaughterer of Kazad" (Nez's home city where he and his father bombed several districts when he was young). If any bases do exist on Arco they would have to be well hidden and well protected from the acid rain and powerful electrical storms which constantly plague the world.